


Dagje aan het Strand

by Deborahpflover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Found Family, Humor, I'm just picking up where they left off, Multi, SPN ended with 15x18, Slice of Life, there'll be peace when you are done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborahpflover/pseuds/Deborahpflover
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 is taking a trip to the beach. They've never done this before, but it turns out you don't need much for things to end up perfect anyway.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Claire Novak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Dagje aan het Strand

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by THIS post on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/procrastinatingbisexual/640027089819549696

"Sammy, come on!" Dean barges into the room before Sam can even open his eyes and the bright artificial light from the hallway spills in. Dean is already dressed, boots tied and grinning like a lunatic. He claps his hands. "Rise and shine Sammy!"  
  
"What.." Sam manages to lift his head and reaches one arm over to his nightstand. It's 5:30 in the morning so he groans and drops his head back into his pillow.  
  
"Aw no, no more beauty sleep for you. Up your feet, breakfast is in five, we're leavin’ at six hundred."  
  
He's gone before Sam has time to protest and he can hear him going down to hall to Jack's room. Meanwhile Sam tries to drag himself up, scrubs his fingers through his hair and yawns.  
  
When he gets into the kitchen Castiel is already there, sitting calmly at the table while Dean bustles around with pots and pans.  
  
"Morning, Sam." Cas offers with a smile.  
  
Dean turns around and unceremoniously shoves a cup of coffee into Sam's hand and puts another in front of Cas. Sam sits down across for Cas and inhales the coffee. It's strong and black and he immediately feels more alive, even though it's hot enough to scald his tongue. Cas watches amused.  
  
"Good morning, Cas" Sam says when he finally feels like his voice will work.  
  
"Are you as excited as Dean to leave?" asks Cas. Sam blinks.  
  
"What for again?"  
  
At that moment Jack steps into the kitchen. He also looks excited, but he sits down quickly. "About the beach Sam? I know we won't make it in one day, but it's already nice to look forward to. I watched this show called Baywatch? Dean recommended it."  
  
It takes another few seconds for Sam to take this all in. "The beach? Baywatch?" He repeats, confused.  
  
"Yeah Sammy, keep up." A plate of food is dropped in front of Sam. Bacon, eggs and a pile of salad leaves. Dean slides a similar plate to Jack. "Baywatch is a classic, you know? Jack wanted to know what to expect." He turns back for a moment, then sits down next to Sam with his own plate of food, minus the salad, and stuffs his mouth full of bacon.  
  
"Why would Jack need to know about the beach, Dean?"  
  
"Uh, because we are going? Hello doofus, we talked about this yesterday."  
  
"You mean in the car? When you said you wanted to go because we never went to a beach before?"  
  
"Uh yeah? That's the point? Cas and I talked about it last night, and seeing as Jack also hasn't seen the beach yet, we figured we could go. There are no cases today anyway, so we're taking a well-deserved vacation!" Dean shoves another bite of bacon into his mouth. "I'll be great." he mumbles.  
  
"Yes." Cas adds, "And we also asked Claire. We're picking her up on our way there. She texted me a few days ago to tell me she was in the neighbourhood."  
  
"Yeah, and guess who else?" Dean's grin has turned teasing. "We texted Eileen if she also wanted to come. She said she would _love_ to."  
  
Sam almost spits out his coffee. "You texted Eileen? How did you even get her number?"  
  
Dean smirks. "I didn't have to get it, YOU have it. So I just texted her for you." He takes a swing off his own coffee and winks.  
  
There is really nothing else Sam can think then 'oh no' at that announcement. Abruptly, he stands up, almost shoving Dean to the ground with the movement. In a few hurried steps he is back in his room. His phone is where he left it to charge. Eileen's message is at the top when he opens it. 'That sounds great Sam! I could use a break. I love the beach! Call me when you're twenty minutes away from me, so I can grab some last stuff before we go. :)'  
  
He scrolls further back. Dean message is easy to find. It's the last one send from his phone, written only minutes after midnight: 'Hi Eileen, me, my brother, Cas and Jack are driving up to the beach tomorrow for a short break from hunting. Care to join us? ;)'  
  
He feels his face heat up, but he's also smiling, staring at Eileen's obvious enthusiastic reaction.  
  
Well. Seems they're going to the beach then.  
  
Half an hour later, they all shove themselves into the Impala. None of them have anything even resembling beach appropriate stuff, so they all agreed they would stop at any gas station on the way to buy some things. Dean wants a big inflatable band to float on, Jack wants a beach ball, Cas is talking about seeing if they have towels with bees on them, and Sam is trying his best to come up with what he remembers about beach shorts fashion.  
  
Dean puts on Metallica and flattens the gas pedal. The bunker fades in the dust. In a streak of luck which is more likely Angel intuition, they find Claire sooner than they expected, walking down the road. She sits down next to Castiel and stares curiously at Jack.  
  
"So who are you dude?"  
  
Jack grins at her and holds out his hand. "Hello, I'm Jack. You must be Claire. Castiel says you're the daughter of his vessel? So that makes us sort of siblings!" He beams at her. Claire looks incredibly shocked. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Castiel is my step-dad." Jack smiles, "My mom is dead and my father is Satan so he is raising me instead."  
  
The whole car lapses into deadly, awkward silence as Claire glares at Jack half-unbelieving, half-murderous. Metallica plays on. It's Castiel who breaks the tension. "Jack's a Nephilim. I promised his mother I would look after him."  
  
"Yeah, and also make sure he didn't break the world." Dean adds, briefly making eye-contact with Claire through the rear-view mirror.  
  
Sam decides to end this. "Right. Nice to see you again Claire, how are Jody and the girls?"  
  
Claire looks not exactly ready to move on from the information she just received, but apparently she is just as much at a loss about how to deal with this as Cas seems to be, so she latches onto the question hesitantly.  
  
Jody it seems, is fine, and so are the girls. All is well in Sioux Falls. Claire on the other hand has been tracking some cursed objects and doing salt-and-burns. She makes no mentions of Angels or demons though, so Castiel relaxes. They drive almost the entire morning, and when the cassette tape runs out and Dean reaches to replace it, Claire kicks the front seat.  
  
"I'm not listening another mile to this old crap." Turning to Sam, she hands over her IPod. "Here. Some actual quality music."  
  
"Oh thank god." Sam grins.  
  
"Hey! Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."  
  
"I'm not sitting shotgun though." Claire points out, leaning forward with a wicked grin. Sam reaches over to high-five her. After a few seconds, she high-fives back.  
  
"This is a conspiracy." Dean grumbles. "I'm throwing you both from my car."  
  
"I would like to see you try." Claire shoots back.  
  
Dean twists half around in his seat. "Watch it or I'm leaving you at the nearest mall. You're lucky I'm on vacation."  
  
The next stop they make is for lunch. Sam makes use of the occasion to face-time Eileen. As soon as the screen lights up to show her face, Sam can't stop smiling. She looks good, hair loose and sitting in what Sam recognizes as a run-of-the-mill motel room. 'Hello' he signs.  
  
'Hi Sam' Eileen signs back. "Are you getting close?"  
  
'Not yet' he signs back. "But we're making good progress. We'll probably reach you at the end of the day. Then drive the rest of the way tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, that's fine." Eileen smiles. "I'm getting some rest. Took out a vampire nest yesterday." She signs most of the words along. Sam hasn't seen the sign for 'vampire' yet, but it is not too difficult to follow. "A beach day tomorrow sounds just perfect."  
  
"Definitely" Sam smiles. "I'm looking forward to catch up in real time again." Eileen smiles back. Across from him, where Dean is sharing a boot with Cas, Dean whistles loudly. Sam kicks him under the table but doesn't take his eyes of Eileen. Claire snickers.  
  
After a few more minutes of face-timing, the waiter shows up with their lunch and Sam signs goodbye to her. Lunch is good and surprisingly calm. It seems everyone (except Cas of course) is hungry and content to enjoy their food in peace. They're off again faster than Sam was expecting. He texts her to check which motel they need to have once they get close and also to check if they have any free rooms. Luckily, it seems they do.  
  
Eileen comes to personally greet them and waves them over enthusiastically. She gives Sam a hug and introduces herself to Claire. Dean goes to get rooms for them while Sam catches up with Eileen. They all decide to go out for diner. Now that their group consists of six people, it's turning into quite a chaotic mess. But it's fun, and for the first time this day, Sam thinks it's actually starting to feel like a vacation.  
  
Of course, they're all up at dawn the next day. It's a long drive to the beach, but the sun is shining brightly and it's warm. There is even a nice breeze.  
  
At a gas station they indeed find all the beach things they need. It's cheap and shitty quality, but none of them care. Cas is delighted with a yellow stripped towel, Jack and Claire have found both a volley ball and a huge blow-up beach ball which roughly is the size of a small child. Dean found a blow-up mattress to float on. Eileen is actually smart and has everything she needs already with her and only buys a bottle of Irish Guinness. Dean follows her example and buys beer and whiskey.  
  
"Hell yeah, this beach vacation can't go wrong now!"  
  
The next miles they drive crush that prediction. The sun disappears behind thick clouds and the wind keeps picking up. By the time they reach the beach, there is nothing left of the sunny day they started with. Dean parks the Impala carefully, stares out of the window and glances back to everyone sitting tightly packed on the backseat.  
  
"We can always wait for tomorrow." Jacks says, looking like somebody kicked a puppy. Claire has her arms crossed and is stubbornly not looking at anyone. Cas nods at Jack. "There is a statistical change that the weather is better tomorrow."  
  
Dean's hands tighten on the wheel. "Fuck it. We're having this beach holiday now, sun or no sun." Then he's out of the car, marching determinately towards the coast. Sam meets Eileen's eyes in the mirror and she grins. "Dean's right. Fuck the weather."  
  
Cas looks delighted and follows, as does Jack. Claire is the last one, but she trudges after them. The wind is strong and Sam in momentarily blinded by his own hair. He wipes it away only for it to swing back and hit his eyes again. Next to him, someone giggles. It's Eileen, and she's holding out a hair tie. "Let me, before you trip and fall to your death. With your height it's a long way down."  
  
Then she mentions him to bow forward and quickly and efficiently ties his hair back. Her eyes are soft when she looks at him. 'That doesn't look half bad.' she signs.  
  
"Well, aren't I lucky then?"  
  
"No." Eileen smacks him on the arm. "I am. Seeing as I need to look at you."  
  
"Oh, is that how it is?"  
  
"Absolutely." They start walking again, together. Cas, Jack and Claire have all passed them and followed Dean by now.  
  
The beach is very deserted. Sam can't see anyone else apart from their small group. Then again, the sight is not very good. It has started to rain lightly and it makes the world fuzzy around the edges. Grey clouds hang low in the sky, covering any blue. But when they actually step onto the beach the view is still breath-taking.  
  
The water is nothing like any lake Sam has ever seen. It's green and grey and waves crash and tumble over each other, their tops white with foam. The sea stretches out right into the horizon, like Sam has seen big fields of corn do, but the sea goes on much further, until you can't tell where the water stops and the sky begins.  
  
Winds pulls at his clothes and his bound-back hair and rain splashes in his face. It hurts, and it takes Sam a moment to realize that wind is blowing up the sand and throwing it in their faces. The sand too, stretches out until it fades from view, on both sides of him. A particular strong wind hits and he stumbles. Eileen grabs his hand and together they brace themselves. It's almost strong enough to lean against and when it drops off again they both stumble forward. Eileen laughs and Sam holds on to her hand, laughing with her.  
  
A yelp comes from in front of him and he looks up to see Dean jumping back from the water that crashes and breaks in huge sprays upon reaching the coast. He's soaking wet and Cas shakes his head at him, smiling faintly. Dean grabs his arm and tries to pull him towards the water, but Cas isn't budging an inch.  
  
Behind him though, Claire and Jack are sneaking up and with a nod from Claire, they both push him as hard as they can. It might be Jack's strength or just the surprise, but Cas suddenly loses his balance and he falls against Dean, who goes down with a strangled shout. The water splashes around them as they go down and Claire and Jack jump back as fast as they can.  
  
Dean has ended up on his back, Cas on top of them, and neither are moving, just staring at each other in shock. Them another huge wave rolls in and crashes over them both.  
And Sam laughs harder then he can ever remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I live 20 minutes from the beach in the Netherlands. I stopped watching SPN at season 12 to concentrate on finishing college. 15x18 and the finale dragged me back in. I still haven't seen season 14.


End file.
